1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tack-free silicone gel moldings.
Silicone gels have an excellent heat resistance, cold resistance, vibration resistance, shock-absorption capacity, etc., and they have found use in various applications, for example, as shock-absorbing materials, because of these properties. Unfortunately, silicone gels are initially tacky, which imposes numerous limitations, for example, a silicone gel will adhere to other materials and to itself when used as a molding. Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop a silicone gel molding in which the surfaces of the silicone gel are tack-free.
As a method for solving this problem, it has been proposed that the surface of the already prepared silicone gel molding be treated with a curing agent for silicone gels in order to form a cured silicone rubber covering layer at the surface of the silicone gel molding (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 61-51035 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 59-30932).
However, such surfaces still exhibit a not inconsiderable stickiness, causing them to be less than entirely satisfactory as tack-free silicone gel moldings.
The present inventors achieved the present invention as a consequence of extensive research with a view to solving the problem under consideration.